


pictures of you

by bisexualfpjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Riverparents, parentdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualfpjones/pseuds/bisexualfpjones
Summary: “I assume everyone’s familiar with The Breakfast Club?”“Don’t even think about it, Fred,” Mary sends across the class before Fred has barely even opened his mouth to let out some quip about her resemblance to any member of the Brat Pack.“I take that as a yes,” Mr. Adams says, dusting his hands of chalk as he turns his attention back to his class. “Five teenage archetypes were created in that film; the brain, the princess, the jock, the basketcase, and the criminal. I’m sure most of you identify with one, but that’s not what I’m interested in. I want to know how your classmates see you."
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Gladys Jones, Clifford Blossom & Tom Keller, Fred Andrews & Mary Andrews, Hal Cooper & FP Jones II, Penelope Blossom & Hermione Lodge, sierra mccoy & hiram lodge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	pictures of you

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to GOD this is the last wip i start without finishing another one. *narrator voice* good thing she's an atheist.
> 
> title from the one tree hill episode this fic is based off of which is also a song from the cure. oh and all these pairings were chosen by an online generator (it actually had gladys/hal and fp/alice and i was like haha no! but also if youve seen the oth ep you know a switcharoo was pulled and i was like hey... i can do that too. so.)

The bulk of students come scattering in as the final bell rings. A typical occurrence now that the last day of school is only a month and a half away - everyone already itching for summer, getting lazy in their routines as the clock ticks down to warm endless days of sun and freedom.

Mr. Adams - the greying middle aged Humanities teacher who still manages to be cool enough for his students to favor him - sits back in his chair, feet propped up on his desk as he waits for seats to fill. There’s a hum of chatter that fills the room, the normal gossiping and horsing around that happens when teenagers gather together in a single space. Mr. Adams gives it another minute or two, lets everyone get seated and situated before he stands up and commands everyone’s attention. 

“Who’s ready for another hour of learning?” He questions his class, voice full of cheer as he rounds to the front of his desk. He’s met with overwhelming groans and sighing and can’t help but chuckle as he perches on the very edge of his desk, crosses his legs in front of him. “Yeah, that’s about what I figured. So what if I told you we’d be doing things a little different today?” 

“Do I get to sleep?” a voice comes from the back of the class, instantly identifiable as FP Jones.

“When has that ever stopped you before?” Mr. Adams throws back, earning scattered laughs from his class as FP shoots him a finger gun and winks. “Unfortunately, Mr. Jones, you still have to work today, but I promise it’ll be fun.”

This seems to get everyone’s attention, the students perking up in their seats as they await further explanation.

“I want everyone to look around and take a good look at your peers. Most, if not all, of you have been together since grade school. But how well do you _really_ know each other?” 

Mr. Adams lets the question linger for a moment, observes as the students scope each other out, their faces giving away equal parts skepticism and wariness. It’s easy to not think of someone when they’re in your day to day life in some capacity for years. But now that some of these kids are being faced with the question, they’re coming face to face with the fact that some of them might as well be strangers to each other.

“Fred,” Mr. Adams says, calling the younger boy’s attention forward. “What’s FP’s middle name?”

Without missing a beat, Fred answers “Pendleton” and his hands immediately fly up to his mouth as he looks over to his best friend, instantly remorseful over his betrayal. FP’s face is red and the surrounding students break out into laughter. Fred knows he’ll be paying for this for a while. “I’m sorry…”

“Okay, okay, settle down everyone. That was my mistake. I should have known better,” Mr. Adams says with a sly grin before trying another route. “Hermione. What’s Penelope’s middle name?”

Penelope doesn’t even bother with a glance over to the other girl, already knows what the outcome of this little experiment will be.

“How should I know?” Hermione answers casually, a bored tone to her voice. Penelope tries not to let it make her feel bad.

Mr. Adams throws his hands up in front of him in a gesture like Hermione just proved his entire point. “And there we have it.”

“Big deal if I don’t know Penelope’s middle name,” Hermione argues. “What does that prove?”

“You’re right, Ms. Gomez.” Mr. Adams points to Hermione and pushes off his desk. “Let’s continue with another little game, shall we?” He walks back to the chalkboard, grabbing a piece of white chalk and begins writing. “I assume everyone’s familiar with _The Breakfast Club_?”

“Don’t even think about it, Fred,” Mary sends across the class before Fred has barely even opened his mouth to let out some quip about her resemblance to any member of the Brat Pack.

“I take that as a yes,” Mr. Adams says, dusting his hands of chalk as he turns his attention back to his class. “Five teenage archetypes were created in that film; the brain, the princess, the jock, the basketcase, and the criminal. I’m sure most of you identify with one, but that’s not what I’m interested in. I want to know how your classmates see you. For example, where would you place Mr. Lodge?”

“Personally, I think he’s a great princess,” Fred offers.

Hiram wads up a piece of paper, chucks it straight at Fred’s head while telling him to “Shut the hell up.”

“Moving on!” Mr. Adams calls above the din of snickering students before any actual fight breaks out. “Hermione?”

“Princess,” the class responds in unison. Hermione smiles proudly.

“Tom?”

“Jock.”

“Alice?”

“Which version?” Gladys cracks, the slightest trace of venom in her tone only detectable by anyone who knows to look for it.

“Don’t start, G,” FP pleads under his breath from behind her.

“Well, we all know where Gladys falls,” Alice responds.

“Yeah, and what about it? Not all of us are interested in selling our souls for some pastel Barbie bullshit fantasy.”

Alice rolls her eyes, but keeps her head forward. Won’t give Gladys the satisfaction.

“Call it a hunch, but I think you guys are in desperate need of today’s lesson,” Mr. Adams says, his tone sarcastic but light. “For the remainder of class each of you will be paired up.”

“Dibs on Fred!” FP calls out, Fred turning in his seat to nod at his friend enthusiastically. 

“That’s not how this works, Mr. Jones.” Mr. Adams pulls a small bucket out from behind his desk and goes over to the first row of seats, plopping the piece of plastic down on Clifford Blossom’s desk. Fred and FP deflate, joining the rest of the class in a chorus of groans. “Everyone on this side of the class will write their names on a slip of paper and place it into this bucket. Everyone else will draw a name, and I will send you off with a card of instructions for how to spend the rest of the period.” 

“Is this absolutely necessary?” Clifford asks, voice layered with contempt at the idea of having to be sociable with the people around him.

“It is if you want an A.”

Clifford begrudgingly writes his name on a piece of paper, slips it into the bucket before passing it along. Once it reaches the other side of the class students start pulling out names, announcing their partners aloud. 

“I got Clifford,” Tom says, doesn’t give away either way how he feels about it.

“Sierra,” Hiram says next.

“Oh boy,” Sierra mumbles under her breath. 

The bucket goes to Fred, and he makes a show of digging around. “I got… Mary! Oh…”

“Are we allowed to trade?” Mary asks, already in no mood to spend the next 40 minutes with Fred Andrews goofing around with her grade.

“‘Fraid not.” Mr. Adams smiles, and Mary can’t help but silently question what kind of sick enjoyment he’s getting out of this.

Hermione goes next, pulling Penelope’s name out. “This is a joke, right?” She and Penelope exchange looks of displeasure across the class.

“I could make a joke about karma right now, but I’ll spare you, Ms. Gomez.”

Hermione’s still trying to plead her case when the bucket gets passed to FP. Two names are left, and he’s hoping to God he pulls the right one. He unfolds the little white slip and gulps, realizes he has two options here. “I got Coop,” he says, and Gladys reaches for the bucket more out of formality than anything.

FP tries to stop her, but she’s too quick, pulls the last piece of paper out and reads it to herself before whipping around in her seat. “What the hell are you doing?” She whispers, rather aggressively, FP thinks, as she holds up the little paper with Hal’s scrawl written across it.

“A favor,” FP whispers back, leaning over his desk so their faces are close.

“For who?”

“All of us. You and Ally need to sort out your shit. It’s driving me up a fucking wall because somehow _I_ got stuck in the middle, and I’m tired of hearing you two bitch about each other all the goddamn time!”

“It’s not your place to fix it. It’s none of your goddamn business!

“You made it my goddamn business! Besides, do you really wanna spend an hour alone with Coop?”

They both look over to Hal, who’s blissfully unaware of this entire exchange. It’s not like Gladys has anything personal against him. The kid’s just kind of… dull. For her tastes. And Gladys can put up with a lot, she can. But if there’s one thing she hates it’s being bored.

“Mr. Jones. Ms. Cohen. Is there a problem?” Mr. Adams questions. 

Gladys mulls it over in her mind, flexes her jaw and rolls her eyes as she turns forward in her seat and sighs. Maybe some forced alone time with Alice would do them some good… if they don’t end up killing each other. “No. Uh… I got Alice.”

“That’s the spirit,” FP whispers, patting her arm. Gladys sends her hand back to smack him in the chest.

With the pairings all set, Mr. Adams sets out handing little envelopes to the students. “Each card contains three questions you must answer about yourselves. I’m not asking you to write them down. This is more about _you_ all getting to know each other. However, I would like at least one sentence stating what you’ve learned about your partner by the end of class. You can venture out anywhere on school property. Just be back before the bell rings.”

The students start to get up, wandering around to find their partners (those who are happy with theirs, anyway). But before any of the students can leave Mr. Adams stops them, says “And one more thing,” before opening a drawer to his desk and pulling out disposable cameras. “You’ll need these.”

“What for?” Sierra asks as she goes to claim hers.

“All will be explained in the card, Ms. Samuels.”

She fixes him with a skeptical look before walking off, joining the rest of the class who’s already out the door.

Hal’s the last one to claim a camera. FP comes up from behind and slings his arm around Hal’s shoulders, pulls him in tight to his side and takes the camera out of his hand, examines it as they head for the door. “We could have some real fun with this, Coop. Get something good for Ally outta this. How do you feel about nude modeling?”

“It’s a school assignment, FP…” Hal can feel his whole face heating up in a blush.

“Nah. It’ll be fine.”

“Keep it PG, Mr. Jones!” Mr. Adams calls out as he takes a seat at his desk.

“Can’t make any promises, Mr. A!” FP yells back, already out the door.

Mr. Adams shakes his head and laughs to the empty room. He’s not sure how today will play out - a risk he knew he was taking when he came up with the idea for this assignment. But he is sure of one thing: at least it’ll be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> future chapters will be longer this was just about me setting up the scene. comments and kudos much appreciated as always.


End file.
